


Truth

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if twilight was keeping a huge secret from spike  , like that she was his mother !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Little Pony friendship is Magic belongs to its respective owners .

twilight looked at spike and sighed softly . Luckily he was asleep .

When he was asking about where he come from , she had lied to him .

Why do you ask ? She was secretly was his mother and he didn't know .

It's best he doesn't know , his father hadn't even contacted her since spike was conceived .

 

Both spike and his father were dragons and it would make spike's self esteem worse if he knew he was a pony - dragon hybrid .

The only pony's who knew were her parents , Celestia and of course her brother .

Her brother had flipped when she told him she was pregnant . She had to swear up and down that she would not do this again before he calmed down .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike finds out and we meet spike's father .

spike was cleaning the castle when he found a box he never saw before .

 

He looked around and opened it up . The first thing he saw was a piece of paper . 

 

His eyes widened when he saw the word's on the paper .

It said , spike Nathan sparkle was born to twilight Aurora sparkle on may first 199 ( I don't know equestrian years ) at Canterlot general hospital , species dragon , father unknown .

 

He put what he know knew was his birth certificate down near the box . 

 

The next thing was a bunch of pictures tied together. He looked at the one at the back and he realised it was a ultrasound picture of what he guessed was him before he was born .

 

He put the pictures and the birth certificate back in the box and closed it .

 

Meanwhile , at the front of the castle twilight was getting the mail and closed the door .

 

She was looking through them when she saw a letter from spike's father .

 

Her eyes widened when she saw it .

 

Quickly , she opened it and saw that it said that he had been trying to contact her since a month after spike was conceived but his father wouldn't let him . He saw the of twilight and spike from her coronation and wondered if he was Thiers . 

 

" Twilight what are you looking at "? Spike asked .

 

" Nothing "! She said hiding the letter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see , spike's father isn't a jerk .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spike tells twilight what he knows .

twilight looked at the letter in shock , it was later and spike was doing his chores . 

 

So David hadn't been a jerk who was trying to abandon her , it was spike's grandfather !

 

She was beginning to write the letter when spike came in carrying the box that contains his birth certificate .

Oh she is so dead . 

 

" Guess what I found".

 

" W what ".

" This ". He said opening the box and grabbed the birth certificate .

" I can explain ". 

" Go ahead ".

Twilight took a deep breath . " Your father and I met at a summer camp for unicorn's and your father was one of the four dragons attending that year , a month after summer camp I found I was going to have you , your father wasn't contacting me so I decided not to talk to him , I decided not to tell you if he didn't contact me ".


End file.
